


Haircut

by beepsnbops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Animal Crossing References, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hair Braiding, Haircuts, Holding Hands, M/M, Roommates, Silly, THE GAYS - Freeform, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepsnbops/pseuds/beepsnbops
Summary: Kenma doesn’t tell Kuroo he’s getting a haircut.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 58





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to my beta reader/first person i send my fics too every one will be dedicated to you🥺🙌✨  
> enjoyyy!!

“I’m home,” Kenma calls out into his shared apartment with Kuroo. He slips out of his shoes, running a hand through his now short hair. It’s still a bit long to be considered terribly short. He still doesn’t have view from his peripherals but it’s better that way. There’s still some blonde showing at the bottom, it brushes against his ears and it’s shaved nearing the base of his neck. It’s a change for sure, but who doesn’t want some change every now and again.

“Kenma?” His boyfriend questions. The tv pauses and he hears Kuroo get up to make his way over to the genkan. As soon as he lays eyes on the shorter he stops in his tracks though, eyes blown wide.

“You’re not Kenma,” he states dumbly

The one in question rolls his eyes “Wow thanks...”

Kuroo crosses the distance between them to further investigate. He runs a hand through the now shorter hair, smiling.

Kenma looks down at Kuroo’s socked feet, “Sorry I didn’t give you a warning...” he starts.

“I’m kinda glad you didn’t!” Kuroo laughs his signature hyena laugh, a big smile on his face. 

Kenma peeks up at him, “So you’re not mad then?” Seeing the soft smile on Kuroo’s face made Kenma even happier about his decision.

“Mad?” Kuroo chuckled, looking down at Kenma, “Why would I be mad? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you with short hair, you look adorable.” 

Kenma turns his head away, face flushing bright red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about...” his amber eyes cast downward.

Kuroo cups his boyfriend’s cheek in his hand, “You know... now I can see how red your ears get when you blush now.” 

“Uhm, no, that’s not... I don’t know what you’re talking about! Nope,” Kuroo chuckles, index finger tracing over Kenma’s red ear. 

“Hey... don’t. Stop embarrassing me...” he brings a hand up to circle his fingers around Kuroo’s wrist. 

“Okay okay I’ll stop,” Kuroo slides their hands together “What are you going to do during streaming?” 

Kenma didn’t think about... that aspect. He pondered the possibilities, it would be to short to just pull it back like he used to. A slight frown pressed into his lips. 

“I could just be a good boyfriend and learn how to French braid it for you. In pigtails though, it’s much too short for much else.” Kuroo led his boyfriend to the couch so they could think it over. 

“You’d do that for me?” They looked at each other for a minute, a comfortable silence filling the space.

Kuroo just chuckled, one eyebrow raised “Of course I would! Anything for you Kitten, and really how hard could it be if I practice a few times... right?” He pressed a kiss to Kenma’s forehead.

...

Okay so it was harder than expected the first time.

“Kuroo you didn’t do this right.” They stared at each other through the mirror, cracking stupid grins. 

“Hey it’s my first time trying to French braid hair! They don’t exactly teach you how to do this in physics class okay!” He sighed, looking back at the mess Kenma’s hair was currently in. Since it was so short strands had already fallen out and... well since he hadn’t done it correctly basically none of it was in a braid. 

“Ah well it’s alright, there’s a first time for everything.” Kenma pulled on the already loose hair ties that were “holding” the mess together. 

“Thank you for trying anyway,” Kenma shyly turned around and pulled his boyfriend down for a hug. “Means a lot to me...” he mumbled

“Kenmaaa” he whined, faking a sniff, arms around the shorter’s torso. “You do care...” Kenma puffed a breath at that, “Of course I do, I love you Kuro...”

Kuroo nuzzles his cheek against the top of Kenma’s head. “Love you too kitten.”

...

“Kuro... you’re going to make me go bald...” it was a lazy afternoon in the cozy apartment. The two laid on the couch, music playing quietly through the space. Kenma leaning back into Kuroo’s chest while Kuroo pushes his hair back. 

“I am not! It’s not possible anyway...” He whined, both of them looking down at Kenma’s switch. The character has their fishing pole in the water, Kenma goes quiet in concentration. 

Kuroo stills, chin resting on the younger’s head. The bait bobs underwater, Kenma harshly pressing his thumb down on A. “Ugh!” His character pulls a sea bass from the rod. The little saying at the bottom ‘I caught a sea bass! No, wait— it’s at least a C+!’ 

Kenma scrunches his nose, “Fucking sea basses I swear... I thought it was a shark! Had the fin and everything!” Kuroo chuckles, “Don’t you already have all the fish anyway?” Kenma makes his character run across the island, to Blathers’ museum. 

“Just about... but this one shark is the last thing I need...” he sighs, going into the fish section of the museum. Colorful animated fish are in tanks, the music of the museum making the whole thing serene. Kuroo assumes it’s safe to resume playing with Kenma’s hair.

“I said stop that!” Kenma squealed, reaching up and batting Kuroo’s arms softly. Kuroo chuckled, releasing Kenma’s hair and sliding long arms around his middle instead. Cheek nuzzling his shoulder instead. 

“Thank you Kuroo,” a smile tugs at the corners of Kenma’s lips.

“No problem babe.” He kisses Kenma’s cheek, they resume the quietness and soft smiles.

Soon enough Kuroo forces Kenma to turn off the switch and they head to bed, cuddling together and quietly talking and laughing until they’re both sound asleep in each other’s arms, dreaming of the days spend together with more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all i don’t know how to end this stuff i just- it’s the mediocre endings for me😔😔  
> thank you so much for reading!! have a great rest of your day💗💗  
> also i have an art insta!! hopefully my drawing skills aren’t as bad as my writing hehe :,))) it’s @beepp.boopp


End file.
